River
by Satine30
Summary: Premier Noël après la mort de Janet


Titre : Paix

Auteur : satine

Genre : réflexion, ship

Résumé : Premier Noël après la mort de Janet

Disclamer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement snif !

Note de l'auteur : Petite fic inspirée de « River » chanté par Glee. Je veux dédicacer cette fanfiction à ceux qui ont toujours été là pour moi, sans jamais me juger. Merci du fond du cœur et je vous aime très fort ! See you soon )

Une nouvelle fois Noël battait son plein, tous les membres du SGC étaient là. Le président leur avait fait un magnifique cadeau en leurs envoyant quelques soldats pour que tout le personnel de la base puisse, pour la toute première fois, se retrouver ensemble en dehors de ce bâtiment gris. Ils avaient tous passé une mauvaise année, des pertes venaient assombrir le tableau, mais en ce soir de fête personne ne voulait y penser. Il fallait célébrer la vie et ceux encore ici…Le combat n'était pas terminé néanmoins ils prenaient une pause…juste une.

Alors en ce soir du 24 décembre une petite soirée avait été organisée chez le colonel. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser…tous sauf une personne. Dans son coin Sam regardait le monde se mouvoir autour d'elle, sans que la magie de cette période ne puisse l'emplir…Son cœur souffrait encore de la perte de Janet survenue quelques mois plus tôt. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle ne pouvait mettre ça de côté.

Se sentant de trop dans ce petit sanctuaire de joie, elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et disparut à l'extérieur, après avoir pris son manteau. Elle s'y emmitoufla avant de s'asseoir sur une des marches du perron, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle les laissa couler sans chercher à les retenir. Pleurer n'avait peu d'importance à ses yeux, personne n'était là pour assister à ce spectacle navrant.

Elle avait échoué…elle avait essayé de toutes ses forces mais avait lamentablement chuté. Elle s'était toujours battue pour ce qu'elle croyait juste, pour protéger ceux qui ne pouvaient pas le faire toutefois cette année elle avait du faire face à la dure réalité : elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Mais Janet n'avait pas été n'importe qui, elle avait été sa sœur de cœur depuis leur rencontre 7ans auparavant…pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi un docteur ? Elle avait destiné sa vie à prendre soin de celles des autres, et c'est la sienne qu'on avait pris brutalement. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas rond.

Comment les autres la voyaient-ils. ? Comment la percevaient-ils après cette perte ? Elle n'avait pas été là, elle n'avait rien su jusqu'à entendre la voix de Daniel…Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée avant de s'être assurée que son supérieur aille bien. Quel genre d'amie était-elle ? Quel genre de monstre était-elle devenue ?

Elle avait beau se repasser le film dans sa tête, elle avait beau cauchemardé ces moments tous les soirs, la fin restait toujours la même…Malgré tous ses efforts pour changer la tragédie, ses prières à tous les dieux de l'univers pour la ramener, rien n'y faisait, le drame restait le même. Elle l'avait laissée tomber, elle l'avait lamentablement menée à sa propre perte en n'allant pas avec elle et Daniel…Comment pourrait-elle se regarder de nouveau dans un miroir ?

Elle n'avait pas sa place ici, à cette fête…dans cette maison. Elle aurait tant voulu fuir loin mais ses pieds ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Elle n'avait rien à faire parmi ces gens. Ils chantaient des chansons de paix et de bonheur, ils riaient aux éclats après une blague bien placée…et elle ne pensait qu'à pleurer et à disparaitre du monde. Son cœur était rempli de peine et de haine qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Elle voulait haïr le ciel et le destin de s'être de nouveau jouer d'elle ainsi.

N'était-elle pas assez bien ? Ne faisait-elle pas de son mieux tous les jours ? Elle était si fatiguée de tout ça…elle voulait juste un peu de paix, juste une fois, juste quelques minutes. Etait-ce trop demander ? Elle n'avait jamais rien sollicité, que ce soit matériel ou spirituel, elle n'avait jamais imploré le ciel de lui donner tel ou tel objet, elle n'avait jamais quémandé quoi que ce soit…Tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, elle l'avait eu à la force du poignet, luttant toujours pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais aujourd'hui elle était lasse de tout cela. Elle voulait simplement s'arrêter sur le bord du chemin et se reposer quelques instants…juste un moment. Etait-ce trop demander ? Etait-ce trop….Elle n'avait personne dans sa vie, personne pour prendre soin d'elle lorsque son ciel s'assombrissait. Elle avait toujours déploré sa vie sentimentale mais ce soir elle la pleurait également.

Elle avait 40 ans et personne ne prenait soin d'elle ou l'attendait le soir à la maison. Personne ne la prenait dans ses bras en lui disant que demain ça irait mieux. Personne ne la rassurait sur l'avenir. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, pour pleurer contre son torse pour se blottir contre lui quand le manque d'assurance s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée et désirée, elle avait besoin d'être femme. Mais lorsqu'elle retournait dans sa demeure, seuls le vide et le silence l'accueillaient de leurs bras glacés. Elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée, juste une fois, juste quelques minutes, le temps de se reposer et de reprendre le cours de la vie…simplement juste une fois.

Comme entendant ses prières, un corps vint s'asseoir en silence à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c'était lui…Elle savait c'était tout. Mais depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et puis comment avait-il fait pour sortir sans qu'elle ne l'entende ? Etait-il déjà dehors lorsqu'elle était arrivée ?

Tant de questions sans réponse tournaient dans son esprit. Son cœur mit un point final à toutes ses réflexions laissant les larmes s'exprimer plutôt que la parole. Samantha explosa alors en larmes, n'arrivant pas à les contrôler, malgré toute sa volonté. La douleur sourde qui rongeait son être était bien plus forte que tout. Son corps se mit alors à trembler sous les sanglots incontrôlables qui l'agitaient.

Elle se sentie alors attirée par lui. Elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son corps alors qu'une main caressait tendrement son dos. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant simplement de la prendre contre lui. Ces larmes retenues bien trop longtemps redoublèrent alors avec force, vidant complètement son être. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à sa veste en cuir, l'approchant un peu plus d'elle, pour se noyer dans son parfum. Elle avait tant besoin de lui…

Les minutes passèrent lentement, le silence de la nuit les entourant. Lentement ses larmes se tarirent, ne laissant plus qu'un corps tremblant et sans défense derrière elles. Il ne la lâcha à aucun moment continuant de prodiguer sa douce caresse. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle se soit calmée, il se mit à murmurer quelques mots de réconfort à son oreille. Il lui promit que tout irait bien et qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Il lui jura que jamais il ne la quitterait et qu'elle pourrait toujours se reposer sur lui quoi qu'il advienne. Il lui raconta que malgré les souffrances apportées par la vie, le bonheur revenait toujours après. Il lui assura alors à demi-mot qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Elle pouvait prendre tout son temps, il ne bougerait pas…il était là pour elle, pour prendre le relais aussi longtemps qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Samantha se recula doucement sans pour autant quitter le confort de ses bras. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien n'y trouvant que sincérité et affection. Elle y trouva bien sûr quelques blessures mais elles semblaient moins importantes qu'elle…Comme si sa vie ne dépendait que d'elle. Un fin sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres, il avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert sans qu'elle ne sache comment il faisait ça. Mais peu lui importait, elle aimait cela.

Avec une extrême lenteur elle avança son visage vers le sien, et quand elle vit qu'il ne reculait pas elle captura ses lèvres dans un tendre et chaste baiser. Elle gouta alors sa peau, gravant sa senteur suave dans son esprit. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche pour elle, venant danser avec sa langue quelques instants. Le baiser n'était ni passionné ni enflammé, simplement calme et doux. Pourtant malgré son innocence, il était rempli de gratitude et de sentiments bien trop longtemps refoulés. Elle l'aimait depuis bien trop longtemps en silence et les choses ne changeraient pas de sitôt mais ce soir en cette veille de noël elle voulait juste se reposer et n'être plus qu'une femme. Alors dans les bras de cet être chéri, elle se laissa aller à n'être que Samantha…Elle le serra contre elle le remerciant d'être toujours là pour elle.

Puis elle se leva, avant d'être imité par cet homme. Avec délicatesse il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Et, sans échanger un mot, Samantha et Jonathan s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit enneigée, profitant de ce petit temps de repos au bord du sentier avant de reprendre leur route sur le chemin de la vie…


End file.
